Conventionally, a rock formation bearing a well bore hole may be fractured to increase fluid flow rates through the use of high pressure water to create cracks or increase the size of cracks in the surrounding rock. Since water is essentially non-compressible, a great deal of pump work must be effected to open up a sizeable amount of voids contained in the cracks. Typically, water must be raised to several thousands of pounds pressure per square inch, pumped into the well hole or bore, and a typical well may require as much as 20,000 gallons of water under high pressure to achieve any effective rock fracturing about the well bore. Such equipment to achieve that end is formidable in size, complexity and cost. In most cases, drilling at another location represents a less expensive choice.